GAT-X104 Dive Gundam
|model number=GAT-X104 |namesake= |developed from= |developed into= |variants= |unit type= |launched= |destroyed= |operators=Wolf Pack |known pilots=*Mike Hudson (Red Wolf) |height=18.3 meters |weight=58.5 tons |power plant=Ultracompact Energy Battery |propulsion= |armaments=*4 x "Igelstellung'" 75mm Multi-barrel CIWS *Rocket Anchor *Phonon Maser High Energy Cannon *2 x 533mm Multi-Purpose Missile Launcher *4 x "Armor Schneider" Combat Knife *2 x Mine Dispenser |system features= |optional equipment=*Explosive Harpoon Gun *Bazooka |unique aspects= |armour=* |accommodation=Pilot only, Cockpit in Torso |affiliation= |universe=Cosmic Era |storyline= |firstappearance= |finalappearance= }}The GAT-X104 Dive Gundam is an amphibious prototype mobile suit. Technology/Combat Characteristics As the Bloody Valentine War dragged on, Morgenroete began collaberating with the Earth Alliance to develop mobile suits to counter ZAFT. In addition to the five Gundams that were sent to Heliopolis, other prototypes were also developed for different mission roles, one of which would be the Dive. As the primary focus of this mobile suit was amphibious combat, it was equipped with weapons designed for use underwater including a single phonon maser cannon, an energy weapon specifically designed for underwater mobile weapons as standard beam rifles are useless underwater. Other ranged weapons of the suit are two supercavitating torpedo launchers, which are mounted on the backpack and a pair of mine dispensers in the legs. For close combat the Dive carried four "Armor Schneider" combat knives and a rocket anchor. Armaments ;*"Igelstellung'"75mm Multi-barrel CIW :Mounted in the Dive's head are four "Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS guns. These light projectile weapons have been modified for use both in and out of water and are used to intercept missiles and to destroy lightly armored vehicles, although it is classified as an anti-air weapon. ;*Rocket Anchor :Mounted on the right arm is a rocket anchor with a built in manipulator claw which has enough strength to crush a mobile suit in its grip. Also built into the claw is a powerful electro-magnet which further enhances its grip. Finally, the anchor has the ability to emit large amounts of electricity to damage a mobile suit's internal workings as well as electrocute the enemy pilot. ;*Phonon Maser High Energy Cannon :Since the Dive is designed mainly for underwater combat, the suit features a phonon maser high energy cannon, the energy weapon for underwater battle. This cannon is mounted on the left arm of the suit. The positioning of the phonon masers on the arm allows for greater accuracy than the GOOhN's body-mounted cannons. ;*"Armor Schneider" Combat Knife :Stored in each of the Dive's hips are a pair of folding "Armor Schneider" combat knives. These knives do not need power from the suit, can be thrown, and are capable of piercing the armor of ZAFT mobile suits. ;*533mm Multi-Purpose Missile Launchers :Mounted on the backpack are a pair of high explosive missile launchers. While ZAFT mobile suits have 6-7-tube missile launchers, they were limited to one missile per launch tube, the Dive has a pair of 1-tube missile launchers, with each tube carrying a nine-missile magazine for additional salvos. ;*Mine Dispensers :Inside the white containers on the legs are several high-explosive mines which are triggered on contact. The Dive can release a large amount of these mines in a matter of seconds. ;*Explosive Harpoon Gun :Designed with amphibious combat in mind, the harpoon gun fires armor-piercing harpoons which explode on contact. This weapon proved to be very versatile as it can be used: :#While underwater to attack an opponent who is also underwater. :#While underwater to attack an opponent who is on land. :#While on land to attack an opponent who is also on land. :#While on land to attack an opponent who is underwater. : The disadvantage of this weapon, however is that it only has four harpoons. ;*Bazooka :The same weapon used on the GAT-X105 Strike, the bazooka is an optional heavy assault weapon based upon the standard bazooka design of firing explosive shells. Because it is a conventional weapon the bazooka does not draw power from the Dive's battery, giving the Dive a heavy assault option that does not drain its battery, allowing for extended combat endurance. Another advantage is that the bazooka can be used underwater, unlike a beam rifle. To increase firepower the bazooka loads four cartridges of ammo. The disadvantage is that its greater size and weight makes it somewhat less mobile then the beam rifle. Special Equipment Phase Shift Armor As with all of the G Project mobile suits, the GAT-X104 Dive is equipped with phase shift armor. When activated the Dive's color is changed from a light grey to a blue, white, and orange scheme. Phase Shift armor, when activated, renders the Dive immune to physical attacks such as bullets, the GINN sword, or against missiles. However Phase Shift armor continually drains the battery of energy, shortening the mobile suit's combat endurance. Also the Phase Shift armor draws on even more energy each time it is struck. History To counter ZAFT's advanced mobile suits, the EA's Atlantic Federation secretly collaborated with Morgenroete to develop their own series of mobile suits under the G Project. In January CE 71, five prototype suits were secretly rolled out at the space colony Heliopolis. Unknown to the EA, however, Morgenroete produced several others as well, one of which being the Dive. Due to the fact that the EA ship (the [http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/Archangel_class_assault_ship Archangel]) was set to conduct its first operations in space, in which an amphibious mobile suit would be useless, it was decided that the Dive would be given to the Wolf Pack mercenary group (which had tested mobile suits for them in the past) while they were docked at Heliopolis to resupply. Gallery Explosive Harpoon Gun.JPG|Explosive Harpoon Gun Bazooka.jpg|Bazooka Category:Gundam Category:Prototype Mobile Suits